Using location information amongst wireless communication networks such as wireless wide area networks (WWAN), wireless local area networks (WLAN), cellular networks, and wireless personal area networks (WPAN) has become increasingly common. Moreover, obtaining measurements of distance between communication devices within a wireless network is advantageous, since it provides insight regarding wireless ranging. Such measurements are often performed by calculating propagation time using timestamped time of arrival (ToA) and time of departure (ToD) information exchanged between two or more communication devices.